Diamonds Are not a Girls Best Friend
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: Demando is once again pissed because the Senshi have defeated him, but a stranger gives him some information that could lean the war towards his favor. Poor Usagi, now she has to deal with Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, and keeping out of Demando's grasp.Chap 2 Up
1. The Meeting

A/N: Everybody give a big thanks to Sakura-Star-Magick! She beda'd my story for me! ^_^ *Gives Sakura a gold star* Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.....or Demando! But I'm working on it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shimatta!" A white haired man exclaimed as he once again watched that blasted Sailor Moon defeat another one of his, or rather Esmeraude's, droids, and a rather stupid one at that. Whoever inspired her to make a sugar sweet droid should rot in Hades.  
  
"They defeated us once again!" Standing up, he glared as the image of the blonde odango'd Senshi; taking his wine bottle he threw it at the image.   
  
A cloaked figure watched amused as the wine bottle flew through the hologram image and hit the wall behind it. "Well that's one way to relieve your anger, highness."  
  
Spinning around, the White Prince glared at his intruder. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone, especially the pint sized person in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want!?"  
  
Laughing softly, she bowed deeply, showing her respect. "I am but a simple friend here to help you in your war against the Senshi."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he stared at the girl with what looked like to be amusement. "And what would a girl like you know that could help me destroy the Senshi?" He asked trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"I am not your average girl Demando-sama, and I would be very grateful if you would listen to what I have to say before you decide to laugh your pretty little head off." The cloaked figure stated in annoyance as she glared at the Prince of the Black Moon Clan.  
  
"Gomen little one but I have more grown up things to do right now then listen to your petty babble." Demando explained as he walked over to her, patted her on the head, and continued out of the room.  
  
The little girl watched as the man started to walk out of the room, thinking quickly she grabbed his arm. "Demando-sama you WILL listen to me! I will not be defied!"   
  
Staring at the girl in front on him, he chuckled, and patted her on the head again. "Very well little one, tell me what you have to say."  
  
"What I'm about to tell you, you must believe, for I tell you the truth." The girl demanded as she stood in front of Demando while he nodded.  
  
"I know how the future turns out, and you do not win!" As she noticed the Prince about to retort angrily, she just shook her head. "I'm not done! I have traveled from afar to help change the outcome! Before I continue I need to know if you want the outcome to change? Just remember the outcome maybe worse."  
  
Demando rubbed his temples as his mind processed the thought of failing in his mission to take over Earth. Looking at the girl that stood before him he nodded. "You have my attention, I just hope that what you have to say will be of some help."  
  
"My information will be helpful, believe me, it will lean the balance of this war towards you." Taking a deep breath, the little girl continued. "I know who Serenity's past self is. And I'm sure you don't need me to explain how much more powerful she is than that spoiled, sugary sweet Rabbit Wiseman has you chasing." The girl spat out. Just the thought of that pink haired gaki made her want to take her fathers horse and trample her to death. To say the girl was a little jealous of the spore was being light, she hated her with a passion.  
  
Nodding, the White prince continued to process the information that the girl had told him. She was right, his Serenity was a lot stronger and more powerful then the Rabbit. If this girl was telling the truth, he could go to the past and get his Serenity before she met that damn Endymion. "Alright then tell me who her past form is; and if you are lying little one I promise you your death will not be pleasant."  
  
Gulping the girl gathered her courage, she had a feeling that the Prince would not take his Queens past forms identity lightly. "I believe you have wondered many times why there is no Sailor Moon in the future?"  
  
"Yes but the legend states that the female warrior died during the great freeze. It is said that her body could not handle the change." Demando explained as he stared at the girl confused. What would Sailor Moon have to do with his Serenity? His Serenity was beautiful, graceful, strong, and cuddly, well at least he thought she was. Sailor Moon was a Class A Klutz, always late to battles, crying over something that that damn tuxedo clad hero had done to her. Oh yeah did he mention Serenity was alive where as Sailor Moon was worm food?  
  
"Well you have wondered why Sailor Moon carries the crystal instead of the princess right?" The girl continued to ask, she was hoping the Prince would be able to piece things together and figure it out himself, but at his curt nod she sighed. 'Men! Why are they so hard headed!?'  
  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out she finally just screamed it all out. "For the love of Selene, Sailor Moon is Serenity's past form you dolt!" Quickly the girl put a hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to blurt that out so rudely.  
  
Demando's eyes widened in shock. There was no way! No way his Serenity could be that...that person! "I don't believe you." It was said simply but had enough force behind it to make the girl wince.  
  
"I thought as much, listen here Demando-sama I may be a little girl who doesn't know much, but I do now this, I don't lie! Go and capture the Moon Bunny and see for yourself first hand." With that the girl disappeared with a HMPH!  
  
Glaring at the spot the girl had once been he turned his head towards the holographic image where his Serenity kneeled holding her chin thoughtfully with millions of beads draping around her form. Closing his eyes, he sighed.  
  
"You don't really believe her do you?" A soft male voice asked as shoes tapped lightly on the floor as the figure of a male with dark blue hair walked towards the White Prince.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I guess we shall find out, ne?" Demando said as she watched his brother out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid." Saffir told him as he watched his brother laugh.  
  
"When I have I ever done something stupid." With that Demando disappeared from the room.  
  
"Be careful Onii-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
14 year old Usagi Tsukino cried as she walked home from a droid fight that had just taken place at a party she and the other Senshi had been attending.   
  
Now your probably asking why is this girl, who always seems to be cheerful, crying like someone had broken her favorite doll. The answer is simple, about two weeks ago the man of her life had broke her heart.  
  
And just a few moments ago she had tried to convince him that he still loved her; only to be told that he had no feelings for her what so ever and she should just get over him and move on.  
  
But that was the thing, she couldn't. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her, no matter how much begged and pleaded, her heart refused to let her move on.  
  
Pulling her white jacket closer to her body, she tried to keep out the chill of the fall air. 'I don't understand it! I see it in his eyes that he still loves me but yet he refuses to even listen to me anymore. Why is he doing this to us!?! What did I do wrong!' As more tears came down her face she didn't bother to even wipe them away. What was the use, they would just be replaced by more.   
  
But because the tears were coming faster, she failed to notice the up-raised concrete on the sidewalk. With a small yell of surprise, she came crashing down landing, hard, on her stomach.  
  
Not even bothering to get up, she rested her head on her arms, while she cried into them. 'If you would just tell me what I did wrong Mamo-chan, I would fix it for you! I would give up the world for you! Please! Please...' As her tears started to slow down she began to get angry. All the pent up tension the last couple of weeks finally hit a boiling point with a scream of pain she slammed her hands onto the concrete, causing small bruises to start to form.   
  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, she tried to concentrate on something else, anything else, that would give her a few moments of peace from her heartache. 'I..I better get home, Luna and Chibi-Usa are probably..worried about me. Yeah just go home get some sleep and-'  
  
Beep...Beep...Beep.  
  
"No please not now! I cant handle another fight right now!." The blonde whispered brokenly as she opened her communicator to hear the frantic voice of Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Droid attack at the Red Light District Mall. Hurry!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, to calm her nerves, she nodded but then realized that her friend couldn't see her. "I'm on my way!" Snapping her communicator shut she took her locket and raised it above her head.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mars gasped for breath as she narrowly missed getting hit by the droids attack. "Mercury did you get a hold of her?"  
  
"She said she's on her way, we just need to hold out till she gets here!" Mercury explained as she spun in a circle summoning her ice water. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
The attack speed towards the droid, hitting its target, but the effect was minimal to none.  
  
"Damn this things stronger than the others!" Jupiter exclaimed as she watched Mercury's attack do almost nothing.  
  
"Distract it for me, I'll try and find its weak point." The blue haired Senshi of Ice stated as her Mercury computer appeared.  
  
"One distraction coming up!" Moving her right hand in a circle she summoned her fire, making a gun shape with her two hands she called her attack forth. "Burning Mandala!" Fire, shaped as triangles, speed towards the droid, causing it to scream out in pain.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" A chain brightly glowing hearts speed past the Senshi and towards the droid tying it up.   
  
"Late as usual Venus." Mars commented as she looked at her friend.  
  
The golden haired Senshi laughed. "You know me I created the saying fashionably late and besides I thought I'd let you all have some fun before I came!" She explained as she jerked on her heart chain causing the droid to stumbled forward.  
  
"Double team!" The Senshi of Jupiter exclamied as she looked at Mars, who nodded.  
  
"Sparkling Wide-" Electricity surrounded Jupiter as she prepared her attack.  
  
"Burning-" Fire lashed out around Mars as she concentrated on her attack.  
  
"Pressure!" White Lightning speed towards the droid who was helplessly trying to get out of Venus' chain.  
  
"Mandala!" Triangle shaped fire spheres raced forward intent on burning the driod to a crisp.  
  
As both attacks were about to hit, the droid broke free, and swung his arm; sending the attacks back towards the senshi.  
  
Venus's eyes widened as she squeaked and tried to avoid the attack that was heading her way. "Call them back!" She hollered trying to not get hit by the very deadly attacks.  
  
Luckily, before everyone was fried and then burned to a crisp, the two Senshi drew back their attacks.  
  
"Mercury now would be a great time for a weakness!" Jupiter hollered as she watched the droid, who was currently celebrating in his victory of escaping Venus' chain.  
  
"I'm working on it!" Typing in a few more commands she gasped in shock and looked towards the droid and then back at her computer. "Masaka!"  
  
"That cant be good." Venus stated as she watched Mercury turn towards them with shock written across her face.  
  
"What!?" Mars asked anxiously as she made a gesture with her hand.  
  
"I..i..it doesn't have one!"   
  
"Great! Just bloody great! Where in the hell is Sailor Moon! She should be here by now!" The black haired Senshi of Fire cried out as she prepared to send another attack at the droid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Moon ran across the building tops as fast as her legs would carry her. 'Hold on minna-chan! I'm on my way, just hold out a little longer!' She thought as she prepared to jump another building that would bring her closer to reaching her friends.  
  
Well that was what she thought anyways, instead, a bright light blinded her; causing her to fall not to softly onto her back.   
  
Groaning, she held her head as she sat up. "What the heck was that?" She asked no one in-particular.  
  
"Gomen ne Sailor Moon, I didn't mean to hurt you." A soft voice explained as the blonde haired Senshi's head snapped up.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Moon asked as she stood up and stared at the stranger; not quite sure what to make of him.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly." Bowing slightly, he stood, and stared at Sailor Moon as if trying to figure her out. "I am Prince Demando of Nemesis, and the Black Moon Clan."  
  
The teenaged girl eyes widened as she took a step back in surprise. 'Lucky me! I get to meet the man behind the latest annoyance in my life.' Sailor Moon thought sarcastically as she glared at the man. "What do you want!?"  
  
Demando stared at the girls eyes as if he could look at them forever. That damn look, it was the same one Serenity had given him the day he had tried to attack her daughter. 'Hmm, so the little one was right after all..' Looking at Sailor Moon he smiled and chuckled. 'So Sailor Moon, my enemy, the person that has foiled my plans, is my Serenity.' If you thought about it, it was quite amusing.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Sailor Moon demanded as she stared at the man oddly. She was for sure he should be doing something besides laughing at her.  
  
"You are Sailor Moon, or should I say Serenity? Yes I believe I like that one better, much better than Sailor Moon." He stated simple as he walked forward.  
  
"Stay away from me! I don't know how you know that name, but just stay back!" The fifteen year old hollered as she summoned her scepter and kept it pointed towards Demando.  
  
"Now, now, now Serenity, is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" Demando asked as he chuckled at Sailor Moons behavior.  
  
"Your not my future husband! I will only marry one man and your not him!" She exclaimed as she took another step back.  
  
"Serenity we don't have time for this, now come here we must be going." The White Prince said gently as he held his hand out towards the girl, but Sailor Moon made no attempt to move towards him.  
  
"You expect me to go with you? Are you nuts, you're the enemy!" The Moon Senshi hollered as she tried to back up some more only to find that she was on the edge of the building. 'Great! Just great!'  
  
"There's no where to go, so just come quietly or else." Again, she made no move to come towards the prince. Sighing, he looked at her. "Have it your way."  
  
Looking at him confused, Sailor Moon didn't have time to understand what he was going to do before she saw his black moon symbol turn into a third eye; causing her body to go numb. 'Wha-? I...I can't move my body!!'  
  
Struggling, she tried to stop her body as it began to move forward, towards Demando, who still had his hand out stretched.  
  
As she got closer she began to struggle harder. 'No I can't let him get me! Please someone! Anyone help! MAMO-CHAN!!' She screamed mentally as her arm started to move upwards as if to take Demando's hand. 'Help!'  
  
A whooshing sound was heard as the White Prince let out a shriek, pulling his hand back, and losing his control over Sailor Moon's body.  
  
Sighing in relief as she began to re-gain control of her body; Moon began to thank every God and Goddess she knew of for not letting the psychotic man get her.  
  
"For trying to take an innocent from this world, I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not forgive you!" The Tuxedo clad hero growled as he stared at the Black Moon Prince with fierce eyes. That guy had almost gotten his Usako!  
  
Holding his bleeding hand, Demando stared at Sailor Moon. "I'll be back for you later, Koi. Maybe when we have don't have anyone around to interrupt us." With that he blew Sailor Moon a kiss and disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"Arigato for saving me Kamen-sama." Sailor Moon said as she suddenly found the ground very interesting, for some reason she didn't feel very comfortable under her ex's gaze.   
  
"No need to thank me Sailor Moon, it's my job." Tuxedo Kamen explained as he looked at Moon. Though she couldn't tell, his eyes were looking at her longingly from behind his white mask.  
  
Holding back her tears, the blonde shook her head causing her long blonde pigtails to move back and forth softly. "Is that all I am to you Mamo-chan? Your job?"  
  
"Usako I-"   
  
"I'm not sure if I want to even listen to your excuses anymore Mamo-chan. If you can look me in the eye and tell me one thing I did wrong, you will never have to see me again. It'll be like you want it." Sailor Moon stated softly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
  
'Come on Mamoru, just do it, and then you wont have to worry about her coming near you again and getting hurt.' Look towards Moon he swallowed and opened his mouth to talk but nothing would come out. Sighing, he shook his head. "Your Senshi need you now Sailor Moon we don't have time for this."  
  
Nodding her head lightly, she turned to the ledge of the building and jumped across it. 'What did I do to make you hate me so much, Mamo-chan?' She asked herself silently as she watched the man in question run beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked as she put her hands on her knees and gasped for breath.  
  
"I don't know Jupiter, but I can't hold out much longer!" Mercury hollered as she prepared another attack, but was thrown back into a tree by black lightning.  
  
"Mercury!" The Senshi hollered as they ran towards their friend, praying she was okay. Mars kneeled down next to her blue haired friend feeling for a pulse.   
  
Sighing in relief she looked towards the others. "She's fine just unconscious."  
  
"Thank Kami." Jupiter said exasperated as she leaned against the tree.  
  
"Alright I've had enough of you! Venus Love me chain!" Venus called out as she sent her golden chain towards the yoma intent on catching it so the Mars and Jupiter could double attack it.  
  
But the droid just laughed and side stepped the attack.  
  
The Senshi screamed as another attack headed straight for them, Mars grabbed the unconscious Mercury and tried her best to keep her friend covered with her body so she wouldn't get the brute of the attack.  
  
Slowly, when they never felt the attack, the Senshi looked up and saw a blood red rose swaying gently in the wind.  
  
"Sailor Moon now before the droid does anything else!" Tuxedo Kamen commanded as the blonde woman at his side nodded.   
  
"Moon Princess Halation!" A wave of pink energy hit the droid, turning it into dust with-in seconds.  
  
"About time Sailor Moon! Were you trying to scare the hell out of us!" Mars asked as Jupiter helped her support the unconscious Mercury.  
  
"Gomen nasai Mars, I just ran into some trouble on the way over." Sailor Moon explained as she walked over to her friend. "Is Ami-chan okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, just tired." Mercury whispered as her eyes slowly opened and her lips curved into a smile. "Glad you finally made it."  
  
"Yeah well you know me, couldn't be on time if my life counted on it!" Sailor Moon said laughingly as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Come on Ami-chan." Jupiter said as she powered down to Makoto. "We should get you home and in bed before the Black Moon decides to see if they can get three attacks into one night." The brown haired woman said as a now de-transformed Venus walked over and took Mar's place by Ami.  
  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow." With that the three started down the street towards Ami's home.  
  
Sighing Rei de-transformed and turned towards Usagi, who was watching Tuxedo Kamen jump away. "Usagi come on lets get you home."  
  
"Rei?" The blonde asked softly as tears fell gently down her face.  
  
"Yes Usagi?" Rei asked as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
"What'd I do to make Mamo-chan hate me so much?" The blonde asked as she turned around and hugged Rei tightly.  
  
"You didn't do anything Usagi, just give him sometime. Mamoru-san has been alone all his life, the concept of being with someone probably still scares him. Don't worry he'll come to his senses soon." 'I hope' Rei added silently as she hugged her friend back. 'For all our sakes, I hope.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demando winced as his brother cleaned his cut. "I thought you said you wouldn't do anything stupid?" Saffir asked as he started to wrap the wound.  
  
"I didn't, he just caught me off guard, it won't happen next time." Demando stated as he watched his brother tie the bandage into a knot.   
  
"I take it you didn't capture Sailor Moon?" A soft voice asked there was a flash of light and the little girl from earlier stood in front of the two.  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Demando explained as he looked away from the girl, embarrassed.  
  
"What if I said I could help you capture your little Moon Bunny?" The girl suggested as she stepped forward towards her Prince.  
  
"I'm open for suggestions." The White Prince stated as he looked at the girl waiting for her plan.  
  
Smiling the girl laughed gleefully. 'Everything is working out perfectly! Soon no one will be able to take them away from me!' She thought possessively as she explained her plan to Demando.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's the first chapter, so um...what'd ya think?  
  
Japanese Word Corner-  
  
Shimatta- Damn  
  
Senshi- Warrior/Soldier  
  
Droid- The R seasons yoma.  
  
Yoma- Monster  
  
Gaki- Brat  
  
Onii-chan- older brother  
  
Masaka- Impossible  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Gomen nasai- Very sorry  
  
Arigato- Thank You  
  
Kamen- Mask  
  
And I think thats all of them, if not let me know! ~_^ Ja! 


	2. Finally Caught?

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed!! I'm sorry this took so long, but here it is! Also this chapter was not beta'd as I could not get ahold of a beta reader for this story! So if somethings are wrong with it please tell me so I can fix them! Other then that enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tired deep dark blue eyes stared desperately at the beautiful crystal quartz coffin before him, taking a long deep breath, and releasing it shakeningly; the man laid his warm forehead against the cold sparkling crystal surface as if he could somehow fall through the hardened rock and touch the delicate statuesque figure lying peacefully inside.  
  
"Serenity...onegai...answer me! I can't sense you anymore! Please you must show me you're still well!" The raven haired man cried out in distress as he brought his ivory gloved hand up and struck the crystal, hard. "Damn-it! Why won't you answer me!?" He questioned the slumbering woman as his hand continued its assault on the frosty crystal exterior.  
  
"Endymion-sama I suggest you stop before you injure yourself." A soft commanding voice suggested as the man, Endymion, swiftly turned around to gaze at the tall mystique green haired female before him.  
  
"Setsuna-san!" The man yelped in surprise as he quickly tried to straighten the wrinkles out in his lavender-clad tuxedo to make him self more presentable and not look like the wreck that he knew he most likely resembled.   
  
The senshi of Pluto, had she not had more pressing matters to attend to, would have laughed kindly at her king as he wrestled with his uniform. "Sire we need to have a chat." It was stated as a command more then a suggestion.  
  
Noticing the edge in the green haired womans voice he stopped the attack on his clothes and quickly stood tall as Pluto walked gracefully forward letting him know that this was not a simple chat about the weather or the daily happenings of each of their lives. "Pluto-san, nan desu ka?"   
  
Sighing, the senshi of time and space knew she could no longer hold off on the conversation she was about to have with her king. Taking a deep breath she prepared for the lashing that would come, "The time stream." She stated simply but her facial expression showed that the matter was anything but simple. Taking a little breath she continued, "The time stream is becoming unstable; even now this place is becoming nothing but a blur in the fabric of time."  
  
"Do you know what is causing this disruption?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow in thought trying to come up with a conclusion that would answer his question.  
  
"Partially," Narrowing her eyes she stared intently at the raven haired man standing deep in thought before her, "and I know how to rectify this 'mistake'"   
  
Letting out a deep sigh of relief Endymion had the grace to smile, "Well that's good, and if you don't mind me asking, how are you going to solve the problem?"  
  
Smirking, Setsuna shifted her weight so she was leaning on her garnet staff, "That's where you come in Endymion-sama."  
  
"Me?" He choked out astonished, "Demo...what can I do?"  
  
"You," She asserted pointing a slim tanned finger at Endymion, "Have one simple task, tell your past self that the dreams mean nothing, that Serenity-hime will not be harmed if he is with her!"  
  
Glaring at the woman he growled, "Iie!"   
  
"You don't have a say in this Endymion! You either do this or I will tell him myself!" She declared in a stern, commanding voice that didn't leave room for rebellion.  
  
Glaring heatedly at the woman that stood towering over him he stated, "You will do no such thing Setsuna-san! I will not stop these dreams; Mamoru must over come them himself!"  
  
"You don't understand Endymion-sama the time frame for this future is starting to fade! If you don't allow Mamoru and Usagi to get back together soon this," Moving her arms out to her side she pointed to dead, broken, and ruin land around the two of them, "All of this will no longer be! Your daughter will cease to exist!"  
  
"I know...but I ca..won't stop them"  
  
Looking down at the ground when she heard his reply she sighed, she had to get him to realize that he was making a mistake and that if he didn't fix things this future, her Small Lady's present, would no longer exist; and the simplest way to do that was to stop the dreams...but the way Endymion kept persisting that the dreams were to help bring his past self and girlfriend closer together, but were actually keeping them apart, sounding as if he was...Gasping in realization she allowed her wide eyes to stare at Endymion in surprise, "You're jealous of him!"  
  
"Nani!?" The raven haired King question in surprise as he took a step back.  
  
"You are, I can see it in your eyes! You're jealous of Mamoru, that's why you won't stop the dreams!" Griping her Garnet rod tighter she continued to stare at the Earth king, her anger getting the best of her, "You're jealous of him because he still has Usagi-hime, where as here she is cut of from you!"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Your resentful to the fact that he can protect her, while here yo-"  
  
"I said, bite your tongue!"  
  
Stiffening her muscles she stood stalk still as she whispered, "It's true though, is it not?"  
  
Running an ivory gloved hand through his damp hair he sighed, "No, contrary to what you think, I'm not jealous of him." Leaning his head back as tears started to form in his eyes, "I'm ashamed."  
  
"Ashamed?"  
  
Taking a deep breath to try and stop the tears from coming he rubbed his eyes, "Ashamed...mostly because I couldn't protect the one I loved from getting hurt, and because I wasn't strong enough to save her she's stuck in that crystal coffin, cut off from the world she protected and loved dearly." Slowly he moved his line of vision from the ceiling as he turned to a now sullen green haired senshi. "That's why I'm sending him those dreams, I figured that if our bond was stronger maybe, just maybe, I could've gotten to her sooner and protected her better. Wakarimasu Ka."  
  
Softening her gaze, Pluto leaned on her Garnet Rod allowing her eyes to flutter close, "Hai, wakarimasu, demo you must listen Endymion-sama, someone or something is messing with the Time Stream and I know it's not for the better! That's not all there is someone helping Demando, though I'm not sure who, as the Time Gate won't show me, but they don't seem to be helping the problem!" Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes, "And it would better for all of us if the two-"  
  
"One week?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Give it one more week...and if by then Mamoru hasn't gotten back together with Usa then...then I'll tell him."  
  
"Very well one week, after that you must, and I stress this, must tell him." Turning around she tapped the end of her rod on the ground causing a bright cherry colored light to appear, "Bai Bai King Endymion-sama." With that she stepped into the light and disappeared.  
  
Turning back towards the crystal quartz Endymion leaned his forehead against the cool surface, "Serenity please wake-up I need you now more then I ever have." He whispered as warm salty tears began to fall silently down his flushed cheeks as he slowly slid to the ground pounding his hands gently on the crystal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sighed in content as she stopped in front of the Recreation District Park's lake, it was gorgeous day, the sun shone brightly through the bright red and soft orange colored tree leaves, the beautiful array of flowers swayed tenderly in the light chilly fall wind while the leaves slowly rustled as they moved back in forth in sync with the gentle breeze.  
  
Taking a deep breath she reveled in the crisp clean and flowery smell the air carried throughout the quiet serene park.  
  
Slowly rising her arms out to her side, Usagi closed her eye and just dwelled in the calm feeling that overwhelmed her, right now, she felt like nothing could ruin her day....  
  
"Planning on flying away Odango?" A deep masculine voiced questioned with what sounded like curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-baka! You look like an airplane!' A soft childlike voice teased as the owner of the voice laughed lightly at her joke.  
  
....except...maybe that of course.  
  
Bringing her arms down and clasping them behind her back she opened her eyes and swiftly turned to stare at the two in front of her, "Ne, Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan, what brings you two to the park?"  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled happily as she latched herself tightly onto Mamoru's right arm, "Mamoru-kun promised me that, since I've been doing such a good job at hiding, we could go and get ice cream! So 'we're' going to the Crown!" She stated cheerfully as she hugged the raven haired mans arm happily.  
  
Smiling sadly down at the child, Usagi nodded, "Well that's nice of him, just don't eat too much, O-kaachan is cooking Chicken Curry for dinner tonight."  
  
Raising an eyebrow in wonder Mamoru looked at his ex, usually, by now, she was ranting and raving about how she was late for something, how Chibi-Usa was nothing but a boyfriend stealing little gaki, or how he still loved her and that he was a baka for being so stupid as to not see that. Oh but he did see, he loved her more then anything in this world and that's why he had to stay away from her! He couldn't let the only thing he loved in this life die because of his selfish needs. He'd rather die a lonely old man knowing his love was alive and well then knowing she had died long before her time because of him needing her, oh kami-sama did he need her. Sighing he ran sweaty hand through his raven locks before turning to stare at his beautiful blonde odango, "I'll make sure she doesn't eat alot."  
  
Pouting, Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out at Usagi expecting the older girl to retaliate with a raspberry of her own when none came the little girl raised an eyebrow, "Why are you being so weird today Usagi?"  
  
Before the blonde got a chance to answer a scream echoed out over the park turning to Mamoru she pointed towards Chibi-Usa, "It's probably a youma, take her and get out of here!"  
  
Nodding his head the raven haired man swept down and picked up the little pink haired girl and ran from the scene while Usagi grasped her broach tightly in her hand and raised it high into the air, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" A bright white sparkling light surrounding the girl's body as her clothes gradually melted away while soft cherry colored ribbons sprouted from the middle of her locket and tenderly wrapped around her body forming a new set of clothes on her body, as the ribbons disappeared and the white light died down, Sailor Moon stood in place of the junior high student Usagi.  
  
Concentrating for one second to find the location of the youma she took off hastingly towards the attack while calling the senshi along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small black haired girl screamed as she backed away from the black, orange, and green colored monster that was wielding a very large sword and coming towards her. "ONEGAI LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl screeched as she covered her eyes with her cold clammy hands that were shaking from fear.  
  
"Don't fret little girly my pet her wont hurt you...much!" Esmeraude declared as she brought her red fan up to cover her mouth while she laughed that psychotic little laugh of hers.  
  
"Stop right there Esmeraude!"  
  
Choking back her laugh the lime green haired woman narrowed her eyes into small slits as she snapped her bright red fan shut and snorted, "About time you showed up twit!"   
  
With a flick of her wrist she expanded her fan and brought her arm back, "I've been waiting for you!" Moving her soft red lips into a smirk she let out a small cry of anger as she quickly brought her hand forward, sending off a powerful wave of dark energy. Swiftly turning her head towards her youma she pointed to sailor suited teen, who was doing her best to dodge the attack. "Gargun forget the kid, go after Sailor Moon!"  
  
Nodding its multi-colored fuzzy head, the horrendous monster let out shrill shriek as it backed away from the black haired child and speed briskly towards the un-suspecting Odango senshi.   
  
The little girl gasped as she took a deep breath and cupped her still shaking hand around her mouth, "Sailor Moon-san look OUT!"   
  
Quickly turning around the sailor suited girl let out a short scream before her eyes widened as pain shot through her now trembling body, choking back her tears, she slowly brought her small gloved hands up to her stomach were a sterling silver sword had been plunged into her side. Slowly moving her vision upwards she stared at the youma in shock before swiftly jerking back, wincing as she felt the cold metal remove itself from her body, she grasped her stomach in agony as she gradually fell to her knees. Grasping her side tightly she tried to staunch the warm sticky red fluid that now ran through her interlocked fingers and down her once bleach white uniform. Looking up one last time towards the youma she slowly descended towards the ground the pain of her wound to much to bear.  
  
The last thing Sailor Moon remembered before falling unconscious was the smiling face of a small black haired girl, a glaring lime greened haired woman, and the toothy smirk of a very happy youma. 'Everyone, help me...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know! I know! Very short and took forever to update, but at least it got updated, ne? Also to all those who read Parenthood of the Senshi Kind the next chapter is coming, but with a job and school everything is crazy right now so that should be out by next weekend at the latest!  
  
Plus the next chapter the mysterious girl should be revealed, so that should make up for the boringness of this chapter..sorry for that as well, if you couldn't tell I had major writers block during this, also I'm looking for a new beta reader, so if you're willing to be my beta reader it would be much appreciated! So now its time for Japanese Word Corner!  
  
-Sama - Shows a great deal of respect, usually used for Emperors, Gods, and the like, but is also common when someone thinks very very highly of someone.  
  
-San - Used for Strangers, people you don't know very well, upper classmen, and people who are older then you. Also used to show respect.  
  
-chan - Used for people close to you and on children  
  
-kun - used on small boys, or boys you know very well also used on girls but very rarely.  
  
O-kaachan - Mother, Mommy, Mom, ect.  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Nan Desu Ka - What is it?  
  
Demo - but   
  
Hime - Princess  
  
Iie - no  
  
Nani - What?  
  
Wakarimasu Ka - Do you understand?  
  
Hai, Wakarimasu - Yes, I understand  
  
Bai Bai - Basically means Good-bye or Bye Bye  
  
Odango - Dumpling  
  
Baka - Idoit, stupid.  
  
Ne - Hey  
  
youma - monster  
  
Koi - Can mean Fish or love depends on how it's used.  
  
Kami-sama – Means god in highest respect.  
  
Gaki- Means brat. 


End file.
